Reincarnations, Recollections & Reflections
by Grey Wings Bathed in Blood
Summary: DraculaShirraShirra wonders whether her sire loves her because she resembles his longlost Cordelia...or because she is Shirra.Rating MAY go up
1. Chapter 1

Dearest reviewers and fellow writers, I hope you find in your hearts to forgive me for the soon-to-be-explained hiatus I've been on.

The previous few weeks have been rather…messy, and with the (undeserved) help of many friends and family, have managed to return to a semblance of a "normal" life after a LOT of soul-searching. I have no intention of going into details about it, save that the mess I was in wasn't illegal nor was it soul damning. On the other hand, I am happy to say I've gotten into LaSalle-SIA, one of Singapore's finest art schools, and am now looking for a part-time job, hence my absence…and my writer's block.

So, without further ado, here is a little Dracula/Shirra fic for your reading pleasure…N/B Its going to be a three-shot- in other words, a three chaptered fic-

**Of Reincarnations & Reflections**

Chapter1: Of Painful Pasts & Present

Dracula left his sleeping wife back in their casket and walked around the fortress they both shared. He entered a dark room, filled with covered mirrors (He hated them, as if they were cruel reminders of the humanity he lost) and several wooden chests.

He silently glided over to one of the said chests, pulled out a small key out of one of his sleeves and unlocked it. Within the chest, lay an exquisite gown.

It was a scarlet off-the-shoulder number, with intricate golden patterns, some in the form of dragons, running across the hem and neckline of the dress. The bodice was merely held together by some black silken threads, and would leave little to the imagination should any woman wear it (A/n: Think what Monica Bellucci wore in "The Brothers' Grimm".).

Vladisalus had intended to give it to Cordelia, his first late wife (before his three brides) as a gift.

_But she had to be _**killed**_… by a foul thief**, before my eyes**…._

Ever since Shirra came into his (after) life, Dracula had slowly began to lose the ice that surrounded, nay, plugged his hollow heart, and dare-I-say-it- began to feel again. However, like a coin, everything has two sides, and for a moment, he despised the newfound feelings within, for now they gave him nothing but painful wounds that should never have be reopened.

"That's a beautiful gown-

In an instant, Dracula slammed the chest shut, resounding with a SLAM, as if pronouncing judgment on the speaker, namely Shirra, who jumped at said retort.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to-

Her lord, sire and husband waved off her apology.

"It was Cordelia's gown-or rather, it was meant to be…"

Dracula whispered. There was an uncharacteristic rawness in his voice, one that tugged at Shirra's heartstrings. Yet, she wondered,

Does he still love her? Does he love her so that he rather spend his hours in the attic with her past then with me? And if I die, will he once more take a trio or more women to assuage his pain?

Shirra was horrified at what had transpired in her head. But try as she might to assure herself that the vampire before her was not the same creature of darkness that had made her what she was a decade ago, those treacherous thoughts refused to exeunt from her mind. And before she could even process those treacherous thoughts, another one entered:

Vladislaus had once said she resembled Cordelia in so many ways…_does he love me solely because I resemble her?_

Before she even knew what she was doing, she turned and left for the library, despite the fact she was only wearing a nightdress.

She did not even hear Dracula call out to her. Nor did she notice scarlet tears flowing down her face.

TBC….

A/N: I came up with this idea just today, 3 hours ago. There's always been a slew of romance/fantasy stories (including mine, admittedly) of characters that have long-lost loves returning to them in different forms, and it made me think: Was appearance-wise the only reason for this action? Surely there was more to that…Anyways, DO send in your comments/critisms-and some IDEAS, thanks!


	2. Of Hollow Hearts & Souls

Chapter 2: Of Hollow Hearts & Souls

In a movement that seemed panther-like, Dracula exited the room to follow his wife. One didn't need to be immortal to know that in some unfathomable way, he had hurt her. Marriage had that effect on men, living or dead.

_Dracula's P.O.V_

_Perhaps it was the way I closed the chest, or the tone I used, whatever it is, my kislany (little girl) has been hurt by me. _

_Honestly, she is so hard to read. If she were the proverbicial book, her pages would be torn and frayed (A/N: Been listening to My Chemical Romance, have we?) or padlocked. _

_While many a mortal's mind opened many doors to me due to their pride and other infinite imperfections, Shirra was another story altogether. Of course, she **did** open a few doors to me-but to try and know her other innermost secrets was the equivalent to smashing one's form against a brick wall oftentimes._

Then again, she WAS a woman. All women are SUPPOSED to be mysterious (and damned infuriating to figure out)….

Fortunately, at the present time, I know EXACTLY where she is heading…

Being a lover of Literature, Shirra spent many hours in the Library when she was not with her husband. But now the written word failed to ease the doubts that were not unlike wild lianas, threatening to choke her. However, the silence in that place would be an ideal room to clear her head.

Shirra's P.O.V

As I close the heavy door on the outside world-and on the man I call husband, I realize I am too slow, as I feel a great force stop the door in mid-push, causing a crack to appear in the oak door.

"What's with you?"

"You loved Cordelia, didn't you?"

I ask him, looking down at his Hessian boots as if they were a rare find. I HAVE to know.

"With all my heart."

There is no insincerity in his voice whatsoever. Yet, I can feel an agony within, one that makes me pity him. Almost.

"And you took THREE women as your wives?

I have nothing against people remarrying if their significant other died before them. One HAD to move on, after all. But THREE?

"What do you want from me, Shirra? Do you intend to reopen old wounds again!"

He asks, no, roars, pushing the door with so much force it nearly splinters in our hands. I retreat as he advances towards me. Yet, fear is not in my heart.

"I want to know….what did you see in them?"

He stops.

"What did you see in Cordelia? In Verona? Marishka? Aleera…and me? What did you see in all of us, Dracula, that captured your hollow heart? And if you can, tell me this too…**do you love me because I look like Cordelia…or because I look like myself**?"

Silence falls upon us like Age-an irony since neither of us will age at all.

Meanwhile darkness falls….


	3. Love Hurts But Truth & Time Heals

Chapter 3: Love Hurts But Truth & Time Heals 

For the first time in years, Vladislaus Dragulia felt powerless. He had fought countless battles of old, and yet right now he felt weak and helpless, like a child before his wife. It was as if her very words had torn all of his dark power out of him-and into shreds. He found it hard to even look into her raven-ochre eyes, as if he was a marionette whose strings holding his neck had been severed.

The irony… 

"Vladislaus?"

Had he been alive, he would have given a sad, long sigh, possibly scented with resignation. She HAD to know.

"Sit down, my love."

As she did, he sat down beside her, resting his hand close to hers.

"What did you see in us all, Vladislaus? "

She repeated.

The vampire lord had to avert his eyes from her. It hurt so much to see her like this.

After a long silence, he spoke.

Dracula's P.O.V 

**I wonder how I ever made it through a day**

**How did I settle for a world in shades of gray?**

**When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same**

**And you don't know why **

**Then I looked into your eyes**

**Where the road stretched out in front of me,**

And I realize 

_Where do I start? Ah, yes… several decades ago, at a meaningless banquet, I saw her. Cordelia, the first love of my life-and indirectly the cause of my future damnation. _

_Of course she was beautiful. Every woman is, in her own right. But it wasn't just her shoulder-length raven tresses and midnight-mahogany pools for eyes that stole my heart that night. Much more than that. Her outspoken conversation, her unorthodox, spirited ways and her fiercely loyal heart all but made me her captive, kept me soul bound. _

_She became my light, amidst the blackened ruins of my life…only to take it with her to the grave 2 weeks after our wedding. After that, I hated everything that lived: God, the Heavens, Gabriel and Allegria (read "Angel With A Devil Wing" for further details)…and eventually, even Cordelia herself, for leaving me so abruptly._

**I never lived before your love**

**I never felt before your touch**

**I never needed anyone to make me feel alive**

**But then again I wasn't really living**

**I never lived before your love**

_After Gabriel killed me, after I was damned to become what I am now, I selected a wealthy orphan as my bride. Her dark hair and eyes served as a cruel reminder of what I lost. Her name was Verona. She was the smartest one out of the other brides. _

**I wanted more than just an ordinary life**

**All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky**

**I stand before you and my heart is in your hands**

**And I don't know how**

**I survived without your kiss**

**Cause you've given me a reason to exist**

Some years later, I took in a golden-haired maiden, a daughter of a trapper-who conveniently 'passed on' at my arrival. Marishka, though not so intelligent, was a skilled fighter.

_But my childish, malicious 'vengeance' was not yet complete. "Third time's a charm", so they say. What personally, who's to say the charm isn't a bad one? To this day, I cannot, for the afterlife of me, explain why I took a scarlet-haired, spiteful, shallow chit named Aleera to be my third bride. Ah, the things we do for revenge._

_You must understand and know, my dark angel, that Aleera aside, there WAS a spark of love I shared for Marishka and Verona (though I must admit, Verona WAS my favored one) over the years. Though of course, they were little like Cordelia._

_Then, 16 years ago, I saw a little girl, sinking to a watery death, one that I saved her from. You would have been another meal for me, had I not noticed your appearance. At that moment, I knew I could and would not feed on you, not after seeing whom you resembled. Yes, I know…at first, it was only for appearance, that I spared you-and waited 10 years for you to return to Romania._

And when I was in your company, all that changed. You and the first woman that I truly loved were similar in so many ways, in that you both refused to fit in the mould Society forced upon you, you were outspoken, brash yet innocent, unorthodox and so very optimistic. However, looks aside, you were unique and fascinating in your own ways.

While my wives' passions were but flickering flames, yours was a raging fire, one that melted the icy darkness within my hollow heart. Your innocent, pure love eradicated the devilish, shallow lust I felt for my brides-the only thing I felt for them.

**I never lived before your love**

**I never felt before your touch**

**I never needed anyone to make me feel alive**

**But then again I wasn't really living**

**I never lived before your love**

I never lived before your love 

_Shirra, know this: I have not been human for 400 years. I have not loved like a human does, and for all that immortality has taught me, I have not learnt how to be mortal-much less live or even love like one-again._

_You've brought light once more into my sin-dark inner recesses and sanctums…pray, do not leave me in the darkness again… Alas, t'would appear I am reduced to groveling now…_

**And I don't know why**

**Why the sun decides to shine**

**But you breathed your love into me just in time**

I never lived before your love 

**I never felt before your touch**

**I never needed anyone to make me feel alive**

**But then again I wasn't really living**

Shirra had looked down at the ground all this time. When she looked up, her face was wet with tears. That is, tears of understanding the truth-and the knowing of her husband's pain. All those questions that had been tormenting her mind were now completely annihilated-all but one…

"Can I still trust you Vladisalus? Can I trust that you will love me, and that you will not take another?"

Shirra felt ridiculous asking such a question, but she was afraid, afraid that Dracula would break her heart. And, she had to know.

Just then, a memory of her uncle's words came back to chide her:

"_Fear may be the parent of all monsters,but perfect love casts out fear."_

She snapped out of her reverie as she felt a hand tilt her chin up to face the owner of the hand, and the other gently dry her tears.

"As true as the Night is black and the Moon is pale, and as red as the blood that runs in our veins…I swear to you Shirra, I will take no other-if you still love me after how I've hurt you."

Shirra was stunned at such words. He truly was far from the cold and cruel vampire lord she knew from the past. He HAD changed-for the better.

As to his last statement, she willed the embers in the fireplace to alight, and with her own fangs, bit into her palm until blood appeared. As Dracula silently (in shock) watched her flick the blood into the fire, she turned to him and said solemnly,

"Until the day the fire returns my blood back to me, will be the day I stop loving you."

If there were any further doubts, all were erased as both of them fell into a kiss, deep and searing.

**I never lived before your love**

**I never lived **

**I never lived **

**Before your love **

The mirror in Shirra's chambers resembled an undisturbed lake despite shirra standing before it.

One of the drawbacks of immortality… 

Thought Shirra as she adjusted her necklace. The gown fit Shirra like an elegant glove. With her chandelier earrings and her dark hair in complicated curls, she looked every bit a Queen- a Queen of the Night.

"And to think,"

Whispered Dracula into her ear as he encircled an arm around her waist.

"It was impossible for me to want you any more…goes to show how wrong assumptions can be…"

"I just put it on, Vladisalus."

She replied, no reproach in her tone, merely a statement.

"Well, as much as I agree that you look devastatingly beautiful in it, I think you look lovelier…**out of it.**"

As he said this, her corsets were loosened, along with her bodice, both which were soon in a pile upon the floor. Her voluminous skirt followed suit-and then her chemise… and finally, the lights went out.

(THE END)


End file.
